This Is My Sin
by Rubie Zin
Summary: [Leon x Luis] Just a small drabble in memory of Luis.


**Author - **Forget-Me-Never

**Fandom - **Resident Evil

**Disclamier - **If I owned Resident Evil 4 then Luis would never have died! I'd kill Ashley instead...

**Rating - **PG-13

**This Is My Sin**

_If you ask someone what the deadliest sin is they would more than likely tell you it was Pride..._

_If you asked me what the deadliest sin was, I would say Lust for it's heavenly sister Love is just as powerful..._

"Our hero, ex-cop Leon Kennedy." How many times he had been called that he had honestly lost count. So he had brought back the president's daughter and they were able to 'cure' her. In all honesty, there was no cure for this disease. Leon believed that some diseases were made incureable for a certain reasons that they had yet to understand. After they had taken Ashley back he had decided to stay back behind in England for a permenant vacation. He couldn't explain it but somehow he belived that an old friend was still around.

The wind howled outside the windows of the house that he decided to live in for a while. It was a small little house tucked away in the back of some woods. Leon's eyes drifted over the roof and began counting the places where he had to repair the holes. He had to much time on his hands and spent them just laying in his bed and thinking about that Spaniard that had made such an impression on him. His vision began to blur as his mind pulled up an image of the man laying on the ground with that terrible wound in his chest. Leon shot up in his bed and shook his head to clear the image from his mind, sitting here was not helping anything.

Getting up he grabbed the Broken Butterfly that had gotten him through so many rough spots before and left to find anything at all that would give him a clue as to where the other man was.

_So where do we go from here_

_This road seems endless_

_Is hope nowhere near?_

_Keep on walking down that path_

_You'll find you destiny one day_

Luis Sera stared up into the starry night sky that hung over England like a thick blanket. The sharp scent of gun power and blood flooded his senses as he lay in the tall grass. A good distance away was the castle that would have been his final resting place had he not had the mind to keep medicine on him for emerginces. He laughed guessing that having a gaping hole in your chest might count as an emergency but you never know. He was rid of that horrible disease and that's all he really cared about...except for the man who had tried to save his life. The American was an interesting subject, but he was far to obessed with his mission to save the girl. On countless times he had caught himself hoping that he would get a chance to have some one on one time with the blond.

Luis laughed at himself and his silly dreams, Leon would never accept his advances. A voice in the back of hid mind kept saying that it would never hurt to try but that voice had been the one that almost got him killed. But haden't he almost been killed because he had that desire to save Leon from that horrible disease?

Sometimes his little voice got the best of him and this time was no different. He took the Red09 that Leon had left him and began his own search.

_Turn your back on fate_

_Reason says you should have died_

_Here you are living a dream_

_Stars point you on your way_

_You'll find your love one day_

Both men walked the only clear path through the forest one coming to the castle and the other walking away from it. After a while Leon had begun to lose all hope that Luis was even alive when he heard a voice calling through the dense woods. It was faint but lound enough to let him know that someone was there. He pulled his gun from the holster in case the voice was hostile. The other man did the same as he saw the shadows moving and raised to gun to fire but stopped before he pulled the trigger. All the color had drained from Leon's face as his brain struggled to connect the person before him with a name.

"Luis..."

_All paths have one ending_

_Every road has a place that it meets another_

_Every live is entwined with another_

_Every heart in a struggle to find_

_Another that has searched as well_

_My sin was nothing more than a seed_

_That grew to become something different_

_Lust into Love is what it gave me_

_Another chance_

_Is all we ever need_


End file.
